The Danger In Love
by Cobra-Strike-102
Summary: Jann Lee feels as if he will never find anyone that will match up to his abilities.Though one day he runs into a deathly looking creature,and also a beautful women.He finds her strong and wants to deeply challeng her.But over time,feelings start to grow.
1. Fiends And Beauties

Well,like I said this is my first DOA fic besides my humor one which is called "Behind Hocuse Focuse".I hope any of you read it,no has reveiwed it yet besides that "sarcastic" Cheeky Chika-Chan.Which I won't listen to your flame to let you know.And I'm having help on this from Kurmoi,so if your gonna praze,don't praze just me,praze her also.Anyways,injoy!

Chapter: 1 Fiends And Beauties  
  
Jann Lee strolled listlessly down the streets of Hong Kong, not really seeming to care where he was going or headed. He just felt that he needed to get away from it all.  
  
Hardly any sound was heard, all seemed dead for some reason. However, the lights were still bright. Still shining their neon signs as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Just then, looking up at those signs, he stopped. Then he looked up with his chocolate brown eyes and sighed. Why did he feel this way, why did he feel empty inside?  
  
He was Jann Lee the dragon, feared and the most powerful of all, or so he thought. No one seemed to match his strength; no one seemed to satisfy him.  
  
He then turned a corner and went to an alleyway, taking a short cut home. Then, all of a sudden he heard screaming from the end of the alleyway. He dashed towards the screams to see this great creature. He had never seen anything like it before.  
  
It was huge, colored devil red all over. Its eyes glowed with demon fire. It almost looked half dragon, half raptor. Its tail swayed from side to side, the fiery eyes burning into Jann's soul. What was this thing?  
  
Then a sword swinging sound was clearly audible and the dragon/raptor creature fell with pools of blood pouring from the jaw. Jann Lee looked up and saw a beautiful woman. Her hair was in a high pony tail, it was a color of light auburn brown. She wore black leather clothes, a casual tank top with short shorts. Her knee high boots were black and leather also. She very well shaped, and had a fine figure at that. The smirk on her face caused a chill to ease down Jann Lee's spine. In her right hand she held a long sword, though it glowed; a bright color of light blue. It seemed to reek of blood.  
  
The women slowly walked to Lee, "You okay?" She asked.  
  
Jann Lee came from his thoughts and spoke back. "I was going to ask you the exact same thing," He looked back at the monster. "What was that thing? And who are you?"  
  
She turned her back to him, "That was a Fiend, a creature twisted from innocent souls and moulded into that.... a demon. And I... well... let's just say that I'm your little guardian," she smirked.  
  
"What is your name?" Jann Lee cocked a brow at this mysterious woman.  
  
"....Boa..." She swiftly ran off, disappearing around the corner in seconds.  
  
Jann Lee watched her run off, he too smirked. "When we meet again Boa, I will take you on. You seem promising and able to match me..." He looked to the slain beast. "Though it seems you only arrive when one of these Fiends comes... We shall meet again..."  
  
And with that, he turned and walked off towards his apartment. Though the woman swirled around his thoughts all night, until he drifted off, into the world of dreams.

End Of Chapter: 1 Fiends And Beauties

Hoped you liked,please read and reveiw.


	2. The Fight!

I hoped you liked my last chapter.So please,I repeat this,do not flame.Injoy!  
  
Chapter: 2 The Fight!  
  
After that happening last night,Lee went back to his normel things to do.Though he found himself thinking about that women,her name repeating in his head.He felt he had to see her again.  
  
Walking slowly up the steps with his bag of food,he stopped to take a look outside."Where could you be?"Speaking to himself softly as he looked at the clear sky.Getting an idea then instently running inside.A few minets later,he appeared out running down the stairs and straight towerds the library.Which should I say is very unusual because never did he think that he would even dare enter one.  
  
Stepping slowly into the doors,looking around feeling alittle foolish as some people glanced at him but went back to their pounder in books.He walked down to the main desk and a women looked up to him,"May I help you sir?"She asked in sort of a wisper.  
  
Jann Lee noded slowly and also spoke in a wisper,"I am looking for the fictional,you know,dragons,unicorns,monsters,the basics."The women gave a nod and pointed to the other side of the room,"You'll find them all on the other side of the book shelf."  
  
He gave a look of thanks and walked off towerd the room that seemed big.To think that all these shelfs held more fictional books then none- fictional.Then taking a first book in his hands and zoomed through it,looking for anything that would relaite to the word "Fiends".  
  
Hours and hours went by,it seemed forever.He felt as if he searched through at lest 20 million books,he was finally ready to give up."I can't do it,theirs nothing here that even mentions these creatures 'Fiends',I don't think that creature last night wasn't even real.perhapes I was only day dreaming or going through something?But... But it seemed so real,and I have no doubt but,I haven't anything that can up hold this reason." He then sighed deeply,picking himself up and walked away.But as in doing so,a book fell from the shelf,and from the sound of its thud he turned.  
  
He saw a pure red book,covered in lace and ribbion,it also had a golden lock apon the cover,and imprinted were words that said "Fiends".This was it,this was the book he had be working all day to find,and finally he had found it,or though it found him sort-a-speak.  
  
Walking over and picking it up,he blew alittle on it,dust flying off as it became more clear now.Slowly shoving off the books on the other table he put it down and quickly pulled up a chair,sitting down flipping through pages.He saw so many pictures of the creatures called "Fiends",like Groldans,Chewers,Kilterns,Rapdrangs-wait.. Rapdrangs?Jann Lee thought to himself,this word for some reason reminded him of that raptor/dragon creature he saw that night.  
  
He then placed a finger apon the word,and scrowled down to see the page it was on,the number read 123."(Well,)" he thought,"(here we go,no turning back now.I've gotten this fare,might as well go the hole way.)"  
  
Quickly flipping pages he then found the page and saw the same creature he saw last night,he read the caption,it read "Fiend:Rapdrang".This was it,perhapes their was information on this beast he had incountered?  
  
Looking down slowly he saw some words in a language he couldn't understand,but then it went into chinese.Rapdrangs are creatures thought to be humen spirits traped within the body of a raptor/dragon like creature.How they did this was by a great beam of red light flashing from the suns hot rays and bouncing off of a pendent.After it returns to the sky,it quickly shoots back down,and like a fog it sweeps the ground.In search of any humen life,and when found,the spirit and soul of the humen is turned brutal and hateful until it is worthy enough to be turned into a "Fiend".Then the brutal hateful soul travels back to the pendent,and then places a body for it.Then the poor mortaled soul is lost,bound to be a "Fiend" forever more until the beast is slain.  
  
Jann Lee found this abit unbelieving but put up with it,I mean after all it was a fiction book,what would you expect anyways?Though after reading this,Jann Lee was still puzzled,how would he meet the beast again for the women to appear?He needed bait,trap,something to get one of these creatures to him again.For some reason he felt the need to fight her,he felt that she was up to were he was.  
  
Slowly closing the book,he looked up,the clock read 12 o'clock.It was getting to be around lunch time,and soon he would have to take his late shift at the "Swoosh Club".(work with me people I haven't any idea what to call it lol) So he placed the book back apon the shelf,and left back for home.  
  
Later That Night  
  
Night had arived and Lee was already at the club,his now post was the door man.He allowed only sertain people in the club,though now and again he would have to put up a fight with someone,but though it didn't saticfie him much.  
  
Jann Lee's eyes began to close as he gave a yawn,he looked to the clock,it was only 11p.m.,still had along way to go.He leaned against the brick wall closing his eyes,looking laid back like.But the sudden shriek of people rung his ear as he suddenly jumped to his feet.  
  
He scrambled inside and saw that creature again,though this time their wasn't just one,their was now two.Jann Lees eyes darted about as people ran for the higher part of the club,others tryed to fit out the door all at once in such a panic.Though Jann Lee just stood their and watched,as if no fear,he knew that women would come.Where ever their is a "Fiend" their that women would be... Boa..  
  
Suddenly,that same sound that Lee herd the other night was herd again.Though this time it did not kill the beast,oh no,mearly gave him a scare on the eye.  
  
Boa was knelt down on one knee,eyes closed,same position she had landed in.Then she opened them,turned,and stood up.Both beast and Boa seemed tranced in one anothers eyes,they never took a glance off the other,as if waiting for one to strike.  
  
Boa gave a smirk and moved the heel of her boot.With this action both Rapdrangs charged at her with full force.She did a back flip and with both feet pushed off the wall and did a twirl in the air,her long glowing blade spinning fastly as if a deadly fan.She bolted past them and left a bad gash in their sides,this made both beasts yelp in pain.  
  
Boa then shoved her sword into the wall to make a haulting stop.Slowly she eased herself down and looked back at the beasts who looked more pist then they did before.Boa only smirked,it put a shiver up the spine,it seemed... devilish like.  
  
"So you beasts still want an ass wopen eh'?"She called out to the creatures while turning towerd them."You better come over here and kill me now,while you still have a chance,my sword is out of reach,so..."She smirked even more while shrugging,placing her fists in the air.  
  
Both creatures turned to one another,then back to Boa... its like.. they were thinking about it.Though she knew what they were doing,for beasts they weren't THAT stupid.... Or were they?  
  
One charged at her suddenly,Boa jumped to the side and did a kick to its back.It was sent right into the wall,it wouldn't stay knocked out for long,Boa had to get rid of the other before she could try and get back her blade from the ceiling.  
  
The creature turned abit to her side,as if trying to get her off gaurd.After a few moments it charged,though it didn't try to ram Boa,oh no,instead it spat blue ozz at her.Boa suddenly jumped in the air,doing a front flip and landing on the beasts back.She took a nere by beer bottel and smashed it in the beasts head,then stabbed it repeatedly in the back.  
  
The beasts roared out in such a pain as it tryed to nab Boa with its giant jaws.Though she kicked it in the mouth and continued to stabe it to death.The beasts then fell to one knee and then the other as blood ozzed from its mouth and back,drawing down to his claws as it then fell to the floor.  
  
Boa jumped off and looked to Lee with a smile.But her attention was fixed back on the other "Fiend",she still need deal with this one.Looking up and getting an idea while staring at her blade,she then started to run to the now recovering Rapdrang.She then ran up the spine and jumped,grabing her sword on the way down then doing a flip and stabbing the beasts through the head.Blood poored every where,and alittle on Boa herself.  
  
She then gave a deep sigh and looked to Jann Lee with a tierd face,she looked like she was ready to fall over and die.Lee walked over and picked her up with both arms.He stared at her as she him.  
  
"You saved my life twice,that I owe you."He did not smile,he said it sturn and power like.  
  
Boa raised a brow at him,"And what makes you think I want you to owe me?"She said in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
Jann Lee shook his head,"Unless you want to be arrested for damage to th club?"He then turned and started heading out the door.  
  
"Oh...."She gave a light blush of embarissment."So what does this mean?"She looked up to Lee in queastion.  
  
Jann Lee went silent for a few moments,and then spoke."It means that you can stay with me,in my apartment.... For awhile."He continued down the street from the club.  
  
"I see,well don't be getting an sexual ideas now.You don't have a chance with me."She gave a smirk looking at him deeply.  
  
Jann Lee shot her a look from the corner of his eye,"And what makes you think I want?"He gave a chuckle inside.  
  
"Aaahh I see,a smart ass are we?"She chuckled abit and looked off to the moon.This was going to be a long night.  
  
End Of Chapter: 2 The Fight!  
  
I hoped you liked it.I'm trying my best not to make mistakes to please don't lecture or tell me,cause I know.Anyways,keep reading,and until next chapter!!SEE YA LATER!!(waves bye and runs off) 


	3. The Ninja

Ok, here's my next chapter, I hope you like, if not, oh well then, that's what the

back button is for, Like I always say if you don't plain on saying something nice

to someone, then you might as well not say anything at all, And if your gonna

say something that could possible hurt someone, at lest put it in a manner that is

polite and none ignorant, Alright then, lets get going, Enjoy!

Chapter: 3 The Ninja

In a misty forest, two figures could be seen, One a female figure, other a male,

They stood they're looking down on Hong Kong, Then a voice came up softly,

"Where do you think she is?"

(The male figure turned to the women,) "I don't know, She should have killed the

things by now, unless she failed, Though I doubt that to the fullest, " The man

stepped into the light of the moon, it was Ryu,

The women next to him then stepped into the light, it was Ayane, and She

spoke up,

"Should we go find her?" She looked to Ryu in question, Ryu only stared off

into the distance, "Though it seems unnecessary Ayane, " His eyes closed

softly,

Ayane looked off also, "How so? We haven't a slight idea what's happened to

her, nor do we know if she completed it or not, All we have is a completion

note from the last encounter with the beast, " Ayane reached into her breast area

and pulled out a note as if handing it to Ryu,

Though he did not grab it, only tilting his head down, his eyes still closed, Ayane

then slowly put it back and sighed, "Why do you have to be so difficult?" Ryu

then chuckled, "What was that for?"

Ayane asked annoyed,

Ryu turned to Ayane, "I was going to say the same thing about you, " He then

laughed a little as Ayane blushed deeply and growled, "shut up Ryu, Who asked

you anyway?"

"No one asked me, thought I voice out my opinion that sometimes you do, "He

started to slowly walk into the woods, Ayane followed close behind,

"So we're just gonna tell Hayate that we don't know what happened to her?"

She looked at him while walking, Ryu nodded, "What! Are you crazy, he said not

to return until the job is done, and done right!" She protested,

Ryu then stopped and sighed, "Ayane, even though I'd love to argue with you,

I won't, For I know you are right, Though we can't just go out there and search

as if we knew her like a friend, "

She growled again, "She's MY friend, " She placed hands upon her hips, "And if

you ain't gonna look for her then I'm going too, " She then ran off down the hill

swiftly and silently,

Ryu gave a deep sigh and thought, "(Ayane, why must you be so difficult? But

also, so beautiful sometimes, But that's only when your not arguing with me, )" He

laughed to himself as he ran down the hill after her,

End Of Chapter: 3 The Ninja

I hoped you enjoyed that, and I know some people who requested the Ayane/Ryu

pairing will be happy, Lol! I was gonna pair him up with Kasumi, but I really don't

care, their much better, So until next chapter, see ya! R & R,


	4. The Great Dragon

Here's the next chapter! And no people I don;t mean the pop singer either, dude thats weird I never knew a person had that name. Lol, injoy.

Chapter: 4 The Great Dragon

"Stop!" Yelled Boa, she backed up some as she went into a deffence position. She gasped as Jann Lee stared at her, breathing heavily with a grin on his face, "Why.. Did... You... Stop?" He straightened up and rolled his shoulders, smirking. Boa slowly stopped and sighed, she cracked her fists and shook them. "No reason, just that you attack, attack,attack and continue. Do you ever give a break? Did you know if you let your oponent get some hits they'll be confident and go in for the kill then thats when you strike." He chuckled, "Thats not how you fight, I watched you fight twice. I also studied you.. And you don't play fare." She laughted, "Those are beasts, nothing to play fare with."

She slowly walked over and sat on a bench, the rays of the sun beamed down on her as she looked up. They were in a park; lush with flowers, trees, grass, and people. This was a main attraction site she figured. "I hate being around a lot of people." Jann Lee sat next to her wipping his head with a hand towel handing it to her, she rejected it. "like being sweaty?" He asked as he threw it over his shoulder, she chuckled. "Probably, maby I just like driving people away." He laughted softly, "cocky you are..." She grined some, "Oh as if you aren't, and trust me I didn't even have to know you long for you to tell me your cocky." He leant back and stretched, "You have to tell me... Why were you slaying those beast's?" She looked over and sighed, "Wow this is going to be long. Alright, sit back, grab some popcorn and listen... The begining... The end alright we're done.:" he slapped her back, "C'mon seriousely." She snickered and lent back also, "Those beast's were fiends. A clan-.. I mean someone seems to be breeding them. Twisting the souls of humens and transporting them into sertain bodies, in the sewors are even wores. There everywhere down their, I have work cut out for me."

He raised a brow, "Why did you save me?" She snickered, "Like I said before think of me as a gardien angel." He shook his head, "Still wanna keep that a secret? Alright then, I really don't care..." She playfully nodged at his chest with her fist, "Smart ass." He laughted and sat up, he felt his chest, "Aow.." She looked on with curiousty, "What's wrong?" He smirked, "You hurt me." She laughted, "My,.. We only just met last night and I think we're warming up to one another." She soon caught something or one going behind a tree fastly, she raised a brow and slowly got up and walked towards the tree. Jann Lee stood, "where are you going?" She did not answer, it was like she was a zombi.

"That slut.. " Lei Fang cursed as she stayed behind the tree. "How come she gets to be so close to him without even having to fight him and win. I swear,.. maby if i can counqur Jann Lee he will notice me." She dropped her books and sighed, looking up to the sky and rays of light that rained through the tree's leaves. "Well, well... You aren't a fiend." Suddenly Fang twirled around and saw Boa on a branch, sharping her sword. Boa had that evil grin on her face as she scrapped a stone across the blade. "You scared me!" Fang said in a frightening kind of way, Boa laughted. " You aren't the first then." Lei Fang glared and bent down gathering her books, Lee came over crossing his arms. "If it isn't school girl..." She looked to him and as if a high trained poodle she placed her nose in the air and walked off. "What's got her feathers in a tizzle?" Lee shruged, "Who know's but I don't care. Come on let's get something to eat." Boa jumped from the tree, "I can't stay long. I'll have to leave after I get my stomech full, I have things to do... And stuff to finish.."

Jann Lee looked to her and wavered his hand, "yea what ever, I know we're meet again though." He snickered as he walked off, "You might as well leave now. I'll just go to the gym." Boa smirked, "Aw the big boys gonna work out. How cute." She laughted and jumped up and did a twirl as a wind twirled around her making her disapear. Jann Lee gruffed and laughted some as he walked off down the road. Thinking deeply to himself, _fiends... Hmmm.. I should train more. Then maby I wouldn't need her around as much. Sence she so claims she's my "gardien angel" _He bolted in the run down the street with a smirk on his face. Oh what a great thing this'll be.

Under world

"DON'T YOU FOOL'S UNDERSTAND? I WANT THE DRAGON AND ONLY THE DRAGON! AARRGGHH!" A women shrilled and threw a plant at a fiend as it cowarded in a corner. "If you so ever fail me again I swear I shall cut your head off and put it on my bed stead and watch you every night! Laughting insanly so your scared into your body dieing over and over again! DO YOU HEAR ME!" The fiend nodded and scurried off in fear. The women sighed and slowly sat, "Oh what a day. These imposiles don't know a thing. Ah but you..." She took a picture of Jann Lee of a rock like stand, "You are the key to the answers. If I do not have you,... Then no one will.." The women smirked and blood slowly dripped from her fangs to the floor as she gave out a agnozing laught of pleasure throwing the picture into a wall.

End of Chapter: 4 The Great Dragon

Sorry it was short but I really wanna get to the next chapter. See ya!


End file.
